


Little Carino

by instalockreyna



Category: VALORANT (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute Sage, F/F, Fluff, I have 0 self confidence, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jett and Cypher appear for like 3 seconds, Sleepy Cuddles, Smut, Virgin Sage, please don’t crucify me :((, reyna is a onetapperheadsnapper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28971582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/instalockreyna/pseuds/instalockreyna
Summary: Reyna and Sage hang out for the night after training and it gets spicy.
Relationships: Reyna/Sage (VALORANT)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Little Carino

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing short story (is that what you call these?) I wrote this bc Reyna’s really hot and I simp. Please don’t flame me DDDD: Also not proof-read.

“Three out of fi-“ “Four dead” the Empress said as she unloaded a bullet straight through Cypher’s head “So you don’t have eyes everywhere after all.”

_**One enemy remaining** _

“I think I heard her by triple boxes, Reyna.” She sneakily passed through A showers and saw Jett holding an angle on CT. Reyna still had 20 bullets left in her magazine, but instead she took out her knife and stabbed her in the back.  
_**ACE**_  
“Butchered.” Sage peaked out slightly from heaven and giggled at the sight giving a thumbs up toward her girlfriend. “Good callout mi amor!” she hollered as she blew a kiss her way.

-

“You did great out there Reyna” getting Reyna’s attention as they were walking down the hallways after training. “Oh it’s nothing, training is too easy sometimes.” “It says you had a 400 combat score? How do you do it?” reading off the scoreboard from a tablet. “Oh really? Well I always do well because you’re always on my team” She said while they shared a gaze at each other’s eyes. “Your eyes are really pretty up close, Reyna” the bastion thought to herself. Reyna stopped walking and stared at her blankly for a few seconds, moving her hands to pinch Sage’s cheeks, “Thank you, your entire face is beautiful.” She was confused for a moment before she realized, “D-did I say that aloud?” Reyna gave her a smile as she pet Sage’s head. “Yep.” The healer blushed and pouted as they kept walking. “You’re so cute.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So tired already, carino?”

It was around 10pm at the Valorant base. After an exhausting day of training Reyna and Sage were sitting on a couch watching TV together, Reyna gently stroking Sage’s hair.

Sage didn’t respond, she only rested further onto Reyna shoulder, wrapping her arms around her neck and cuddled with her tightly. She felt safe and cozy whenever she was around the Mexican. Reyna gave her a peck on the top of her head.

“what would you like to do, my adorable little Mirai?” The Chinese girl blushed a bright pink, having some ideas but couldn’t manage to get them out verbally. Reyna noticed this and smirked, she leaned in close and nipped at her ear. “or perhaps, you would like me to do you?”

She shivered from the thought. She was never good with Reyna’s teasing. “uhh... I.. y-you.” Reyna grasped her chin with her hand. “Words please, Mirai-“ a roll coming off her tongue as she said her lover’s name. Sage became really flustered and her face was as red as a cherry. Why did Delilah have to tease her like this? Sage was silent for a moment, thinking about it. Was she finally ready? After a few moments she just responded with, “I-i d-do not kn-“ she was cut off, “Yes or no carino, answer me.” She muttered a small “yes” under her breath, just loud enough that Reyna could hear. She loved it when she made Sage flustered and stutter because it was the cutest thing in the world.

As soon as she said those words her mind was already made up. She picked up the smaller girl into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. Sage jumped out of her arms when they got into the bedroom and Reyna closed the door behind them. Reyna watched as she began to untie her hair, hungry and craving for Sage. “You drive me crazy when I see your hair down, I just want to eat you up.” She pinned Sage against the wall and met Sage’s lips with hers, biting on the monk’s lower lip causing the smaller woman to let out a small whimper. The duelist explored and probed around her mouth with her tongue. Immediately after she pulled away for Sage to catch her breathe she raised her carino’s arms up and pulled her hoodie off, her hands feeling up on Sage’s body while the sentinel could only stand there blushing intensely. The taller woman began attacking her neck while she pulled Sage’s pants down, leaving bite marks all across her neck to her shoulder. Reyna pulled away allowing Sage a moment to catch her breath while Reyna quickly stripped herself of her clothing. The smaller woman looked away for a moment before a hand grasped her jaw and a breathe was on her ear, causing her to flinch and close her eyes. “How badly do you want this? Una a diez?” Sage tilted her head in confusion, not understanding the last part. Reyna pinched the bridge of her nose, “I meant on a scale of one to ten.” Sage facepalmed herself and muttered out a quiet “sorry.” “It’s fine” she took hold of her jaw again, “answer the questi-“ “Eleven.”

Reyna unhooked Sage’s bra, tossed it aside and set her down gently on the bed, crawling on top of her. “Who do you belong to again my little dove?” “I belong to Reyna and Reyna only...” She kissed her cheek, “good girl” she purred as she slid down her body. She began by sucking on her left nipple, licking it and cupping it. She did the same for the other as well. She slid down a bit further stopping at her belly button, taking a few moments teasing her by licking in and out of it before she began to whine a little bit. Reyna deciding to move a bit faster got to her final destination. She bit Sage’s panties and slid them off. She took notice on how wet she was already “Dios mio, we haven’t even begun and you’re this soaked already? I’m flattered, really.” Sage let out a sigh and shut her eyes. The duelist decided to test the waters and bit lightly on the inside of the sentinel’s thigh. “mmph.. R-reyna...” “shhh.. se paciente my little carino.” Reyna dived into Sage’s core, making her let out an adorable gasp. She licked in and around her clit slowly, the moans and gasps from Sage music to hear ears. She squirmed and shivered under Reyna’s touch. It felt so good, on top of that knowing that she would be the only one receiving this pleasure from her made her feel even better. “Ah... R-reyna.. d-don’t stop.” She lifted Sage’s legs and placed them over her shoulders, speeding up her attacks, her nose occasionally slipping in causing Sage to tense up as she passionately ate her out. She was moaning uncontrollably loud, so she covered her mouth with her arm to suppress some of the noise before it was removed by Reyna. “I want to hear your noises, carino.” “B-but they-“ “Let them know who you belong to, my sweet. It doesn’t matter what they think.” Sage bucking her hips up towards Reyna’s mouth, Reyna responding by pressing down on her, lapping and sucking hard and fast like a hungry animal while slipping in a finger into her clit causing her to let out a very loud moan as she gripped and twisted tightly on the bedsheets. “D-don’t stop.. pl-please.” Feeling encouraged by her lover’s plea, she slipped another finger in and administered her strokes with more speed and urgency. “I-i’m s-so close” she moaned out. “请.. I-ahh..” “Let it out.. cum for me carino.” “I’m.. cumming!” The Mexican had sucked up all of the juices that flowed out after her release before wiping off her face and licking up the rest of it. “You taste exquisite my little carina.” Reyna crawled up and held Sage’s back waited for Sage to cool down before she removed her fingers from her core. Reyna had noticed that the smaller girl was still shaking a little bit, she became concerned that maybe she went too hard for her first time. She cupped Mirai’s face, “Are you alright, mi princesa?” Sage made an affirmative noise and simply nodded while she was still panting and blushing a dark red. “Lo siento amor, I couldn’t help myself, you were too delicious” she said as she gave Sage a kiss on the lips. “How did you like it?” Reyna said while pulling her close. “T-thank you...” She yawned and the other woman found it adorable. Honestly she found everything Sage did to be adorable. “I-i’m tired..” Reyna picked up Sage’s hoodie and panties and helped her put them back on. “mm.. Delilahh..” the healer wrapped her arms around Reyna’s neck and snuggled in close as they cuddled, Reyna settling her securely as Sage showered her face in kisses.

After a minute the kisses stopped and she noticed Sage was breathing softly and rhythmically. Reyna felt something wet on her chest so she tilted Sage’s head up a bit and saw her mouth agape and her saliva coming out of her mouth. She smiled and whispered, “Dream about me Mirai.” She was glad that she was able to see this side of her girlfriend, always putting on a persona around everybody else.

Shortly after falling asleep, Sage woke up and wiped her mouth, to her surprise finding Reyna that was wide awake. “Can’t sleep?” she asked curiously. Reyna stroked her hair, “You drooled on me while you were asleep. I can’t stop thinking about you my little carino.” Sage blushed a little bit, but managed to formulate a question with some confidence, “do you want to do it again?” Reyna grinned widely, “again, really? of course I do.” “Wait...” “Yes mi amor?” Sage giggled and blushed heavily, “maybe... not so rough this time?”

Reyna crawled on top of her and she whispered  
“Dios mio, that’s why I love you carino.”

She giggled, “but I love you more.”


End file.
